Kyuuketsuki
by Kyuu nee-chan
Summary: Three years have passed since Naruto and Sasuke have last seen eachother, and Sasuke's okay with that. When Naruto shows up on Orochimaru's doorstep, however, things start to change. Especially since Naruto isn't exactly human anymore... SasuNaru yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_Run!_

_Where? Why?_

_It doesn't matter! Just run!_

_Hide. Shade. Darkness..._

_There! Cave! Dark!_

A small boy scrambled through the woods, racing with the rising sun. As the light peeked through the treetops his eyes caught something he might not have otherwise seen; a set of stairs, leading down into the earth.

Desperate for a place to hide, the boy ran down the stairs, into the darkness.

Once he was safely inside, out of the harsh rays of the sun, he collapsed on the cold, stone floor and let his exhaustion take over him.

_Hungry... so hungry..._

He was alrady drifting off into unconsciousness when lonely, echoing footsteps filled the hall.

The white-haired medic-nin frowned when he saw the unconscious body laying near the entrance to Orochimaru's lair.

* * *

Sasuke stared in shock as he saw why he had been called. Standing between Orochimaru and Kabuto was none other than Naruto. The blond was wearing blood-stained clothes that looked little more than rags on his slim body. The blond stood no taller than when Sasuke had last seen him, though he was surely at least fifteen years of age. His eyes, instead of the brilliant sapphires they'd once been, looked like glass marbles that had been placed in his skull in a feeble attempt to give the appearance of life.

"He was found near the entrance of the hideout early this morning," Kabuto explained, "He hasn't said a word since we found him."

"As you can see, he is covered in blood, so take him and give him a bath," Orochimaru ordered, his silky voice sending chills up Sasuke's spine, "I have other issues to deal with." With that Orochimaru turned to leave, his lapdog Kabuto following closely behind. Naruto didn't move, he just remained frozen to the spot. Sasuke found himself wondering if the fragile boy in front of him really was Naruto, or one of Orochimaru's soulless experiments.

Cautiously, Sasuke approached the small boy. If it was Naruto, he was much thinner than when they'd last seen each other. He came only up to Sasuke's shoulder, even with his slightly spiky hair. It took Sasuke a moment to realize that Naruto's once golden hair was now a silvery gray color, like Kabuto's. In the darkness it was difficult to discern it from it's usual color.

"Come with me," Sasuke said gently, using the tone of voice one would use to coax a fawn closer. His face for the most part remained stoic and cold, but his eyes held the smallest amount of sympathy. Naruto took a step towards him, a silent form of agreement, but nothing more.

Sasuke began walking down the corridors, occasionally glancing behind him to see if Naruto had yet to run off. He didn't. But as they walked Naruto had yet to say a word or even acknowledge Sasuke. Walking through the corridors it seemed more that Naruto was going towards the bath himself, completely independent of Sasuke.

"Would you like to hold my hand?" Sasuke asked. It was weird, even to him, but the silence between him and the blond was killing him, and he needed to know that the blond at least recognized his existence. If he could get him to talk, that would be better. Instead of answering verbally, however, Naruto latched onto Sasuke's arm and continued walking. Sasuke shivered when he felt Naruto's cold skin. If he didn't know better, he'd have thought the boy to be dead.

Sasuke led Naruto finally into the bath area. There were several large tubs in the floor with steaming water coming out of them. Sasuke led Naruto to one that smelled of herbs; the stench of blood coming off the small boy was making Sasuke sick.

"Would you like some help with your clothes?"

When Naruto didn't answer or even move Sasuke began to undress him. He moved slowly and cautiously, afraid that the fragile boy would fall to pieces otherwise. Naruto didn't struggle or protest once. He only stared through Sasuke with those silver-blue eyes. As Sasuke removed each article of clothing he found more and more blood covering the blonde's body. Even his silver-blond hair had a reddish hue near the tips. His heart pounded more and more furiously. The amount of blood was especially bad on Naruto's neck.

"Do you need help getting in the bath?" Sasuke asked as he removed the last article of clothing. Naruto didn't move or answer. Sasuke gently put an arm around Naruto's shoulders and led him into the water. As Naruto turned his back Sasuke noticed three symbols that had been tattooed in Naruto's back.

Naruto stepped slowly down into the water, aided by Sasuke. The murky water instantly took the color of the blood that stained Naruto's body. Sasuke was amazed when he didn't find any cuts or open wounds. It struck Sasuke for the first time that it may not have been Naruto's blood. Sasuke reached for a cloth laying by the side of the pool and dipped it in the herbal water.

"May I wipe your neck?" he asked slowly. Naruto didn't answer still. Carefully Sasuke raised the cloth to Naruto's neck and began wiping the blood away. He was relieved when he didn't find any cuts or wounds, but again, that raised the question of, 'How did the blood get there?' Naruto gave no indication that he was aware of Sasuke or anything he was doing. He just sat in the water staring blankly ahead. Sasuke again found himself staring at the symbols on Naruto's back. The one on the top read 'suck.'

After the blood had been wiped away from Naruto's skin Sasuke set to work on his hair. He moved slowly as he reached for the bottle of shampoo, afraid that any sudden movements would cause the delicate blond to snap. It was easy to see that it was taking all of Naruto's willpower not to crumple. Kabuto had said that he'd found Naruto early that morning. So, if Orochimaru hadn't done this to him, who had?

Carefully Sasuke worked the shampoo through Naruto's silvery-blond locks. In the light of the bath, it was easy to make out the color now. It was also easy to see how pale Naruto's skin had become. As he washed Naruto's hair Sasuke became aware of how soft it was. Had it always been so soft? Come to think of it, this was the first time he'd touched Naruto's hair. Somehow the thought was strangely pleasant. His eyes slowly travelled from Naruto's hair slowly down his back. The second symbol read 'blood.'

Sasuke finished lathering Naruto's hair and rinsed his hands in the water. Absentmindedly he found himself wondering why he was being so kind to Naruto. He continued to ponder as he grabbed a bucket and filled it with water from the bath. It didn't take long for him to realize why. It was fairly obvious, at least to him.

"Close your eyes," Sasuke said gently. Though the words made it a command his voice turned it into a question. Naruto did as he was told. Sasuke poured the water over Naruto's head, rinsing all the shampoo and blood out of his hair. He set the bucket aside and gently brushed Naruto's hair out of his eyes. As the water dripped away Naruto opened his glassy eyes again. Sasuke frowned when he saw the look in Naruto's eyes. It was the same as the look in his own eyes eight years ago, when he'd lost his family. It was hopelessness, despair. The feeling that the sun would never rise again. It was basicly living death.

Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulders and helped him out of the tub. With Naruto's delicate features and pale skin, he looked more like a porcelain doll than a person. Sasuke found a towel resting folded on the ground and grabbed it. Carefully he wrapped it around Naruto. Absently Naruto took hold of the towel and wrapped it tighter around himself. Sasuke put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and began to lead him away.

"Come on," he said softly, leading Naruto out of the bath area. When Naruto had climbed out of the bath Sasuke had gotten a good look at the last symbol, the one farthest down on Naruto's back. It read 'demon.'

Sasuke led Naruto to his room. The walk was just as empty and quiet as before. Naruto's behavior wasn't normal in the slightest. Once they were out of the light of the bath Naruto at least _looked_like his old self. In the darkness he could tell it was Naruto, almost. In the light Naruto became a stranger. The only proof that it really was Naruto and not someone else was the set of whisker-like scars on his cheeks.

Sasuke ended up taking Naruto to his room. Orochimaru hadn't said what to do after he'd cleaned Naruto up so he did what he wanted. He shut and locked the door behind him, not wanting anyone to bother Naruto. He doubted any of the oto-nin would be as delicate as him with Naruto.

"Go sit on the bed," Sasuke said gently. Naruto gave no indication that he heard other than actually behaving. He didn't look into Sasuke's eyes, he didn't nod, nothing. He just walked silently over to the bed and sat down, acting as though Sasuke didn't even exist. Sasuke frowned slightly as he walked over to the wardrobe. He opened it and searched inside for some clothing that would fit Naruto. None of the clothes provided for him by Orochimaru would fit, but hopefully his old clothes would. In the bottom of the wardrobe was a backpack supplied with some of his old clothes, from when he lived in Konoha.

How stupid of him to have brought them in the first place. Of course Orochimaru would provide him with everything he needed. But, as it turned out, it was lucky he kept them. It looked like his old clothes would fit Naruto fine. He pulled out one of his dark blue shirts and the white shorts. They were still perfectly folded. He had never needed to use them. He brought the clothes over to Naruto and placed them on the bed next to him. Naruto didn't react.

"Do you want help getting dressed?" Sasuke asked tenderly. As expected there was no answer. Sasuke pulled Naruto off of the bed and took the towel. Every motion was done with the utmost delicacy and care. Sasuke took his old shirt and had Naruto turn so his back was to him. Without being asked to Naruto raised his arms, allowing Sasuke to pull the shirt over his head. Before he did Sasuke took one more look at the symbols on Naruto's back.

Suck - blood - demon. Together they spelled Kyuuketsuki. What did that mean?

Sasuke finished dressing Naruto and helped him into the bed.

"You should get some rest," he said as he pulled the blankets up to Naruto's chin. For the first time Naruto looked directly into Sasuke's eyes, and Sasuke saw something he hadn't noticed before. A silent sort of pleading, deep in Naruto's icy orbs. Sasuke frowned, confused. Naruto's eyes closed and he seemed to fall asleep instantly. Sasuke sat on the bed and watched the steady rise and fall of Naruto's chest. Naruto's eyes were just like his on that night. That being the case, Sasuke felt he knew what Naruto was asking.

Sasuke stood up and walked to the door. He hit the light switch, letting the room go dark. He gave Naruto one last look, pretending that he was once more the confident, hyperactive boy he'd befriended.

_"Please, please kill me."_

* * *

_Three years ago Naruto and I could be called best friends._

B-BUMP

_Then I betrayed him._

B-BUMP

_The last time I saw him I left him half-dead out in the rain._

B-BUMP

_Not because I hated him..._

B-BUMP

_Because I wanted him to hate me._

B-BUMP

_So he would stop following me, and be safe._

_B-BUMP_

_But it didn't work._

Naruto's eyes shot open. A burning pain in his stomach woke him up.

_Be it coincidence or fault or fate, I don't know, he found me._

He clutched his stomach, drawing his knees towards him and clenching his eyes and teeth. Blood dripped down from his lip where his canine touched the skin.

_Maybe he and I are intertwined._

Naruto whimpered softly, trying to push the burning hunger away.

_I thought some monster had hurt him._

The sound of voices came to his senses, but only after the smell... the sweet, coppery smell... Naruto gently licked the blood from his lip.

_I never would have geussed he had become a monster as well._

Blood was so close... so close... Naruto's lips parted in a low hiss, revealing two blade-sharp fangs.

_A beast in human form..._

* * *

"Are you finished with Naruto-kun?" Orochimaru asked immediately upon Sasuke's arrival. Sasuke nodded. The two were currently in Orochimaru's office, the snake sannin was going over some files and Sasuke stood across the desk from him. Sasuke had visited Orochimaru's office regularly over the course of three years, but the Gothic decor still gave him the feeling of being trapped in a vampire's castle.

"Well where is he now?"

"He's in my room, asleep. He seemed tired," Sasuke answered, eyes narrowing. Orochimaru wasn't looking at him. The sannin's yellow eyes were focused on the papers in front of him, but he could tell Orochimaru was deep in thought about something... Sasuke suppressed a growl forming deep within his chest.

"I see." Sasuke expected more than that, but Orochimaru receded into his own thoughts.

"What happened?"

Sasuke's question drew Orochimaru from his papers. His yellow eyes locked with Sasuke's obsidian orbs. Sasuke kept his face stoic, even as a slight smirk formed on the snake's face.

"Whatever do you mean, Sasuke-kun?"

"You know what I mean," Sasuke snapped, "What happened to Naruto?"

Orochimaru's smirk never wavered. His yellow eyes returned to the documents on his desk as he pretended to read them.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that. As I told you Kabuto found him early this morning near the entrance of the hideout. He was unconscious and covered in blood. When he woke up we tried to find out what happened but he refused to speak. Then we handed him over to you. That's all I can tell you. I don't know what happened to him."

Sasuke scowled. The silent plea from Naruto continued to echo in his mind.

_"Please, please kill me."_

"Is there anything else?" Orochimaru hissed.

A scream interrupted him.

* * *

Naruto let the lifeless body drop to the floor. He hadn't meant to take so much, but he was _so_ hungry...

The silver-haired boy raised his bloody hand to his mouth and began licking the blood off his knuckles. The blood of the oto-nin wasn't very good tasting, but it was blood all the same. He turned and began walking down the corridor, in search of more food. The smell of this particular person's blood was making him sick... He broke into a run, in search of a more sweet aroma...

Sasuke returned to his room to find the door ripped completely off its hinges, and the smell of blood thick in the air. He brought his hand to his nose to block out the smell. Three years with Orochimaru and he was used to the stench, but that didn't mean he enjoyed it.

The source of the smell lay in a crumpled heap in front of his door. A random oto-nin drenched in his own blood lay on the cold stone floor. Upon closer inspection one would find two puncture wounds on his neck...

Sasuke ran quickly into his room, panic rising.

"Naruto!" he cried before he even realised. The room was exactly as he had left it. Other than the door, there was no sign of struggle. Not even a drop of blood could be found inside his room. Unfortunately neither could Naruto.

In a daze, Sasuke ran out of the room and took off in search of Naruto. Images of Naruto's dead eyes and that silent plea kept invading his mind, pushing out all rational thought. Something had killed that oto-nin, whatever it was was still loose in the hideout somewhere, and Naruto was missing. To top it off, Naruto was very unstable. Sasuke couldn't be sure that his blond wouldn't try to kill himself.

Suddenly Sasuke screeched to a halt.

_'My blonde... Where did that come from?'_

A sudden scream snapped Sasuke out of his thoughts. He took off running again, praying that the scream wasn't Naruto's.

* * *

There was a sick squelching sound as Naruto removed his arm from his victim's chest. He would have much preferred to feed from his victims alive, but there were too many this time. It was much simpler to just kill them and then feed. Fortunately for him, they weren't all dead. Turning his head he saw a young girl, thirteen, maybe fourteen years old, backed fearfully against the wall. Her verdant eyes were wide with shock and horror, knowing she was soon to join the rest of her fellow ninja.

Naruto approached the girl in a graceful stride. His beautiful features painted with the blood of his slaughter made him look like an otherworldly creature, straight out of hell. Naruto took the girl's shoulders in a firm, yet gentle hold. She was to afraid to run or even struggle. Her heart beat increased as she felt his ice cold lips brush gently against her skin. For a moment her fear seemed to leave her as some other feeling rose in her chest. Fear returned full force as something sharp scraped her skin, and fangs slowly sank into her neck....

* * *

As Sasuke ran more screams pierced the otherwise silent corridors of Orochimaru's hideout. The myriad of screams did nothing to allay his fears for Naruto. He turned into another hallway, finding a door slightly ajar, and the smell of blood dense in the air. The screams had been silenced. Suddenly, a single piercing scream sounded from behind the door, dieing like all the others. Sasuke walked slowly towards the room, already feeling nauseous from the smell of blood.

_B-BUMP_

Sasuke approached the door making as little sound as possible.

_B-BUMP_

He placed his hand on the brass doorknob, hesitating for a moment.

_B-BUMP_

Hardening his resolve he swung the door open forcefully.

_B-BUMP_

_B-BUMP_

_B-BUMP_

Sasuke's eyes widened in horror at the bloodbath within. Blood was splattered across the walls and floor. There were bloody trails on the inside of the door from people who had tried and failed to escape. Fresh corpses lay across the ground in heaps, many with gaping holes through the chest or abdomen. And at the very back wall, stood Naruto, with his back to the door, seeming to have not noticed the door slamming on the wall.

"N-Naruto..." Sasuke choked out, voice barely ghosting past his lips. Suddenly Naruto twitched, for lack of a better term. Naruto released the girl Sasuke had only just noticed he was holding, letting her limp body fall to the floor, and turned to face Sasuke. The Uchiha gasped in horror when he saw.

_Eyes with a blood red luster...._

Naruto wiped the blood away from his mouth with the back of his hand.

_Fangs protruding openly from his mouth...._

The girl Naruto had been feeding on gave out one last quiet moan, alerting Sasuke to her presence. His eyes were drawn to the thick bloodstain on her clothes near her neck.

_A beast in human form. This is his true self...._

Naruto licked the blood off of his hand, taking in the sweet taste of the girl's blood.

_Suck - blood - demon. Kyuuketsuki._

The smell of blood had long since overridden all of his senses and thoughts. All remorse that had existed had been wiped out, only leaving the insatiable hunger.

_Vampire._

* * *

_Hi Miss Alice._

_In your glass eye, what sort of dream,_

_Are you seeing?_

_Are you seeing?_

_Once again, my heart has split in two, and is pouring out._

_"Repair it." Call the memories trapped in the crevice._

_Still, you do not answer._

_Still, you do not answer._

* * *

Author's Note: Hello. This would be my first ever story on this site, so I would appreciate any criticism that would improve my writing. This isn't my first fan fiction, but it is the first I've posted. As you've probably guessed, this story has been inspired and influenced by Vampire Knight, but it is not, and never will be, a cross over. I don't own Vampire Knight or Naruto.

On another note, I'm a bit worried about making Sasuke too OOC, but I hope I explained it well. At this point in the story he's only nice to Naruto because Naruto kind of reminds him of himself. He is still a bastard. He will open up a little later.

This story will stay T for now, but it may rise in rating later. Unfortunately I have little experience writing lemons so that possibility isn't too strong. Just a forewarning: there will be mentions of sex. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Vampires._

_They are beasts in human form._

"N-Naruto..." Sasuke choked out, voice barely ghosting past his lips. Naruto lowered his hand. His bloody arms hung limply at his side. His silver hair was tainted with crimson red liquid as was his skin. Not once did he speak or cry out. He just stood there silently, staring at Sasuke with his ruby eyes. Now they truly did look like rubies; cold and lifeless.

_They suck the blood of the living in order to survive._

Suddenly something on Naruto's cheek glinted in the sliver of light from the door. Sasuke's face softened.

"You're... crying..."

_Vampires do exist. Most people just choose to believe otherwise._

Naruto didn't seem to hear Sasuke's words at all. The tears trailed all the way down his cheek and his jawline. Halfway down his cheek they mixed with the blood, tainting the crystal liquid red.

_But these fearsome creatures aren't like in the stories._

"Naruto, come here," Sasuke demanded. His voice remained gentle, but some of his true feelings showed through. He took as step towards Naruto and held out his hand.

_They are much more terrifying._

Naruto didn't move. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and his hand clenched into a fist.

"Naruto! Come here!" he shouted. The blonde flinched, eyes becoming silvery-blue once more. The tears began flowing more freely and Sasuke felt his stomach twist into a tight knot. He forced himself to calm down, even though his heart was still pounding. More gently he said, "Please, come here."

Naruto's face twisted into something that was almost foreign on him; fear. He clenched his hands into fists to try and keep them from trembling. Suddenly he broke into a run. With inhuman speed he tried to dart past Sasuke and escape, but Sasuke's hand shot out just as Naruto tried to pass him and caught his arm.

"Naruto, you have to calm down!" Sasuke cried, as Naruto struggled to break free.

/No... I don't want to hurt you!\

Sasuke gasped as the words reached his senses. He didn't hear it with his ears, but it was there all the same. As though someone had directly spoken it into his mind. Just as the words vanished Naruto collapsed, with Sasuke still holding his arm. Sasuke stood frozen for a moment, trying to make sense of what had happened, but he found that impossible. The only explanation was that he'd imagined the voice.

Regaining control of his body, he scooped Naruto up bridal style and began to carry him away, leaving the bloodbath behind him. Naruto stirred once in his sleep, and remained still after that.

* * *

When Naruto awoke he found himself in Karasu-senpai's bed again, that being what he referred Sasuke to in his mind, alone. The door was repaired and the smell of blood was gone. He tried to sit up but found his arms were chained behind his back. Looking down he saw that his feet were chained as well.

With a little extra effort, Naruto pushed himself into a sitting position. Looking around the room he found no trace of that boy. Not even his scent remained. He looked down at the clothes he was wearing; they had been replaced with a black version of pretty much the same outfit. There wasn't a spot of blood on it.

With the odor of blood gone his head was clear, Naruto could properly think. They were dead. All those people; he'd killed them without mercy. Naruto drew his knees to his body and lowered his head so that his bangs cast their shadow over his eyes. Even though he was underground, and there were no windows, in the room, the wind started to blow...

* * *

"I'm suprised Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke looked up at Orochimaru's statement.

"Why is that?"

Orochimaru smirked. He stood up from his desk and made his way casually over to the bookshelf, enjoying the feeling of Sasuke's eyes piercing into his back.

"Suprised that you haven't killed Naruto-kun yet."

Sasuke jolted out of his seat and slammed his fist down on Orochimaru's desk, hard enough to shatter the wood. Orochimaru glanced behind him, smirking at the sharingan eye spinning furiously.

"If you killed him you'd have the mangekyo sharingan and be that much closer to killing your brother," the Snake Sannin continued, removing a book from the shelf and returning to his seat behind his shattered desk, "But in any case I'm glad you didn't."

Sasuke clenched his fists hard enough for blood to flow from his palms.

"I won't do that," he insisted. Orochimaru studied his face, trying to read him like he could his other servants.

"And why not Sasuke-kun? Surely you haven't given up your goal?" Orochimaru asked. Sasuke scowled at the teasing tone in his 'master's' voice. Sasuke stood up and turned to leave.

"I won't become like him." With that he walked away. Orochimaru's eyes remained on the door, even as it slammed shut. He smirked as he opened the book and flipped through the pages.

_"Like it or not Sasuke-kun, you are becoming the mirror image of your brother,"_he thought, licking his lips with his snake-like tongue in want.

* * *

As Sasuke opened the door to his new room he swore he felt a breeze rush out. He hesitated before going in, wondering what the sensation when he opened the door was. He flicked on the lights to find Naruto sitting on his bed, with his head hung. Sasuke's eyes became sympathetic as he approached the bed. Naruto looked up as Sasuke came closer.

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked. He stopped in front of the bed. Naruto seemed so fragile and delicate. Like a living doll...

Suddenly Sasuke noticed Naruto's eyes travel to his hands. It only took him a moment for him to realize why. There was still blood on them from when he clenched his fists in Orochimaru's office.

Sasuke came closer and sat on the bed next to Naruto. Unlike before, the blonde was not completely unresponsive. His eyes remained on Sasuke, travelling from his bleeding hands to his dark, eyes. Most people would assume they were black, but the small vampire could see that they were in reality a very dark, mesmerizing shade of blue that could only be seen from up close. This boy sitting next to him seemed to beautiful to be human. He could be considered a noble vampire almost, if not for his scent.

"Are you still hungry?" Sasuke asked. His tone was gentle, but it sounded more forced than before, and a trace of uncertainty could be heard. Naruto blinked, realizing what Sasuke had just asked, before clenching his eyes tight and shaking his head ferociously. "Are you sure?" Sasuke asked again. Naruto shook his head harder. His eyes remained squeezed tightly shut, until he heard a soft 'click.' He opened his eyes, finding Sasuke leaning closer to him, with his arms wrapped around him so they reached the shackles which had just been released. Sasuke moved his hands from Naruto's and unchained his feet as well. Naruto sat up, looking confused.

"There's no reason to keep you tied up if you're not causing any trouble," Sasuke explained. Naruto sat up and rubbed his wrists. He didn't do or say anything else. "Dinner is shortly," Sasuke explained, pushing himself off of the bed, "Orochimaru wants you there."

Naruto tilted his head in confusion. Sasuke misinterpreted the blonde's confusion.

"I don't know why, he just told me to make sure you were ready," the raven said, "So, let's go."

Naruto still remained silent, though he pushed himself off of the bed and attached himself to Sasuke's arm. For some reason this dark-haired boy created a feeling of warmth inside him, and he liked the feeling, very much.

* * *

Sasuke glanced to the left and scowled. Orochimaru was staring at Naruto again. That's all the sannin seemed to do throughout the meal, though it didn't seem that Naruto noticed. Orochimaru sat at the head of the table, with Sasuke to his right. Kabuto sat directly across from Sasuke, and Naruto sat next to the raven. Some red head with short, messy hair on one side of her head and long, combed hair on the other wearing glasses sat next to Kabuto. The rest of the chairs were occupied by some of Orochimaru's more important or loyal minions.

Naruto had been given the same food as everyone else, though he seemed content with the dark red liquid in the wine glass provided for him. Sasuke didn't want to think about where it had come from. For the most part the meal was silent. Occasionally some of Orochimaru's minions would make some half-assed attempt to start a conversation or Orochimaru himself would begin talking to Kabuto or the red head sitting next to Kabuto about some experiment or another, but all in all it was fairly quiet. The only ones who didn't speak whatsoever were Naruto and Sasuke.

Sasuke sent a glare in Orochimaru's direction as he caught the sannin watching Naruto once more. Orochimaru did nothing but smirk and continue his observations. Sasuke finished his dinner quickly and excused himself, taking Naruto with him. The blonde followed silently, leaving his glass half empty. Only after Sasuke's back was turned did Orochimaru's smirk fade. As Naruto attached himself to Sasuke's arm once more, his lips twisted into a scowl. Never once did his eyes leave the blonde.

* * *

"I'm going to training now," Sasuke said, as he slipped his katana's sheath into the purple obi tied around his waist, "While I'm gone you are not to leave this room. Do not answer the door unless it is me. Do you understand?"

Naruto nodded. The blonde was currently sitting on Sasuke's bed, watching the raven get ready for training. It was his fourth day in the base and he still had yet to speak. He didn't seem to respond to anyone but Sasuke and almost never actually did anything unless Sasuke told him to.

"Good. I'll be back in a few hours to feed you. If you get bored just... read something."

Again, Naruto nodded, but didn't actually answer. The same as the previous three mornings. Sasuke was beginning to feel more comfortable around Naruto again, yet the one-sided conversations were always awkward. Naruto hadn't attacked anyone since the first day. He nearly did attack someone the day after the massacre, but it was soon discovered that all Sasuke had to do was yell 'stop' and Naruto would. Sasuke had a sneaking suspicion that that was the only reason Orochimaru let him keep custody of Naruto. He was sure that given the chance the sannin would rip Naruto away from him.

Naruto's eyes remained on Sasuke until the door shut behind him. Once he heard the barely audible 'click' of the lock he pushed himself off of the bed and walked over to the bookshelf. His fingers scanned the covers, as though he could tell what each book was by reading them in braille, before settling on one book and removing it from the shelf. He sat back down on the bed and studied the cover of the book he'd chosen. It was a biography. A picture of a man that looked a little like him, but with brighter coloured hair and no whiskers was on the front. He flipped it open and began reading the introduction.

He was so into the book that he didn't notice the soft tapping at the door only a few minutes later. He was only brought from the book when he heard the soft 'click' of keys in the door. He looked up and stared the door, wondering what was going on. It was much too early for Karasu-senpai to be back.

The door opened and a man with silver hair tied in a pony-tail and wearing glasses stepped in. Naruto recognized him as the man who found him four days ago.

"Naruto-kun, come with me for a moment. Orochimaru-sama wishes to see you," Kabuto said. Naruto tilted his head in confusion before shaking his head slowly. Karasu-senpai told him not to leave.

Kabuto scowled. He approached Naruto, neglecting to use the same care Sasuke did, and took the book out of his hands.

"Look, I would advise you do as Orochimaru-sama says. He's the master of this place, and it would be in your own best interest to stay on his good side."

Naruto only stared at Kabuto blankly, which caused the white-haired ninja to become slightly nervous, though he hid it well. He reached out and took hold of one of Naruto's hands, pulling him up from the bed. Naruto didn't struggle or protest, but there was a bit of reluctance in his movements. Kabuto set the book on the bed and pulled Naruto after him.

"It won't take long, you can finish your book later," Kabuto assured him. Naruto didn't nod, but he followed Kabuto without question. The med-nin still refused to release Naruto's hand, however, just in case the vampire decided to run back to the room or have another snack.

As Kabuto led Naruto towards the infirmary, where Orochimaru was waiting for them, he couldn't help but notice the submissiveness of Naruto's behavior. He was more than powerful enough to force his way out if he wanted, that had been determined by the events of four days ago, but he always did as told if it was given as an order, especially when dealing with Sasuke. Almost as if he had been _programmed _that way. Kabuto brushed such thoughts aside as they neared the infirmary. Kabuto opened the door and led Naruto inside. Orochimaru was waiting for them.

"Hello Naruto-kun," Orochimaru purred as Naruto stepped inside. Naruto didn't acknowledge the sannin at all. It irritated Orochimaru to a small extent. Kabuto led Naruto to the hospital bed Orochimaru was standing next to. Without even being told to Naruto sat down on one of the beds and began staring at the floor blankly.

"Where is Sasuke?" Kabuto asked. Orochimaru glanced at him before returning his full gaze to the young vampire.

"Training. He should be for several hours. Finish the experiment quickly, I don't want him interrupting."

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto retrieved a clean syringe from a small pan of tools sitting on a table next to Naruto's bed and lengthened the needle. He brought it to Naruto's arm and inserted the needle gently. Naruto gave no indication that he was aware of the needle. The syringe filled with dull red blood and Kabuto removed it, quickly setting the blood sample aside and retrieving a cotton swab with alcohol on it to press against the pinprick. The whole while Naruto remained stone still.

As he watched Orochimaru fought the urge to pat himself on the back. Naruto would be a powerful weapon, he knew. Not only did he have the power of the Kyuubi, but he had also been transformed into... whatever he was. Orochimaru didn't want to say vampire. He'd stopped believing in such childish fairy tales long ago. Though if demons such as Kyuubi could exist, why not a vampire? It didn't matter much though. Naruto was a perfect stealth weapon. He was beautiful, delicate, but could slaughter in a time span of only a few minutes with utmost grace. It suited Orochimaru's style perfectly. Of course, Naruto would be useless in most cases. He would be no good in missions where a target was needed alive. Naruto would only be good if Orochimaru wanted a lot of people dead in a very painful way. A grin spread across the snake's face as he thought of the possibilities.

* * *

Sasuke glanced at a clock on the wall and set down his scroll. He stood up from the small table, which was located in the back of the library, and made his way to the door and towards his room. At the exact same time everyday he quit his training to study new fighting techniques in the library. And every day since four days ago he finished studying at the exact same time and returned to his room to get Naruto and take him to the dining hall for some blood out of a wine glass.

Before Naruto had appeared the routine had been mechanical, and often the day would go by without him realizing he had done anything. Since Naruto's arrival, he found himself glancing at the clock more, and he became strangely eager for the clock to hit noon. And as he took Naruto to be fed or just sat with him, he found himself willing time to slow down. But after Naruto was locked safely back in his room he would bury all such thoughts in the back of his mind and immerse himself in thoughts if Itachi and revenge. Naruto wouldn't be remembered again until he saw him again in the evening.

The Uchiha reached his room and opened the door, movements falling back into the category of mechanical, and froze as an empty room greeted him. He blinked a few times, trying to help his eyes adjust to the darkness of the room, but it didn't help. Naruto didn't come into focus. He was gone.

Thoughts were racing through Sasuke's head at a mile a minute. He kept asking himself questions, trying to come up with answers, and shooting them down, just as quickly. Did Naruto run away again? No, he wouldn't have shut and locked the door behind him. He would have broken it down in his escape. Did Akatsuki or someone kidnap him? No, there was no sign of any struggle, and they wouldn't have needed to lock the door.

Suddenly it hit him. A name flashed through his mind as he narrowed his eyes which had subconsciously become sharingan: Orochimaru. He scowled as he stormed towards the Sannin's office, vowing to kill the man for taking what was his.

His heartbeat quickened as thoughts of what Orochimaru might be doing to Naruto formed in his head. Cut him open, inject him with chemicals, see how long he could go without air or in extreme conditions...

He reached Orochimaru's office, sooner than he'd realized but slower than he'd have liked, and threw the door open without care or warning. His anger escalated as the empty room greeted him. He stormed off once more towards the infirmary, the only other place he could think of to look. He prayed that he'd find either Naruto or Orochimaru there.

The actual time it took to get to the infirmary wasn't long, as Orochimaru liked to be close to his experiments and the infirmary was always where they started, but again it was longer than Sasuke would have liked. Normally Sasuke was very patient, but that patience was wearing thin now. He reached the door, ready to fling it open, but for some reason hesitated. Supposing Naruto wasn't there, where would he look next? He could always try the surrounding corridors Orochimaru had marked as off-limits, but they were near endless. For now he could only hope that Naruto was behind this door and if not he would just have to keep searching.

He grabbed the doorknob and no sooner than his skin touched the brass did Sasuke hear a voice from inside that made his heart stop.

"Come in Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru's voice purred. Sasuke widened his eyes in shock. He hardened his expression, masking every hint of emotion, and opened the door and went in.

His eyes landed on Naruto before anything and he released a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding when he saw Naruto wasn't on an autopsy table. The silver haired vampire seemed fine, though his eyes had the same faraway, glassy look in them as when he'd first been found. He didn't seem to notice anything going on around him, though Sasuke wasn't so much surprised as concerned. Kabuto seemed to be giving him a standard check-up. None of his 'favorite' tools were out, much to Sasuke's relief. At the moment all he was doing was studying Naruto's shirtless back.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sasuke asked, forcing himself to keep his voice cold. Years of practice kept his voice monotone, but Orochimaru was able to detect the smallest amount of emotion in his eyes.

"I didn't think you would mind," Orochimaru answered calmly, "Kabuto is only giving him a standard procedure, nothing more. is there something wrong with that?"

"You snuck him out of my room while I was training," Sasuke snapped, "You should have told me."

Orochimaru turned to face Sasuke, causing the Uchiha to inwardly flinch. In nearly every moment Sasuke had seen him, the Sannin was either amused or pleased about something. Orochimaru was the kind of person who rarely became outwardly angry. Sasuke had only seen that side of him once and it was unnerving.

"And since when do I need your permission?" Orochimaru hissed, "You'd do well to remember this, Sasuke-_kun_. I own everything and everyone in Oto. Including you, and including Naruto-kun."

Sasuke glared at Orochimaru, but the Sannin had turned his back on Sasuke and was once more focused on Naruto.

"Maybe," Orochimaru continued, back still turned to Sasuke, "it would be best if I left Naruto-kun in Kabuto's care, since he seems to be such a distraction-"

"He's not a distraction!" Sasuke interrupted, voice accidentally rising above its usual monotone. Orochimaru turned to face him, a slight smirk forming on his face. His temper had cooled, but Sasuke's own was steadily rising, and for Sasuke that was just as bad.

"Why so possessive then, Sasuke-kun? Surely you don't have _feelings_for him?" Orochimaru purred, voice on the border of teasing.

"I-I don't," Sasuke protested. As soon as the words left his mouth he kicked himself mentally. '_Damn it! Why did I stutter?_' He didn't notice Naruto staring right at him as he said that, nor did he see the sudden sadness in the silver-haired vampire's eyes.

"Good," Orochimaru said, once again turning his back on Sasuke, "Then you'll have no objection. Kabuto will take him and you will resume your normal training schedule. I believe you should be returning to that right now actually."

Sasuke glared at the snake's back with little effect before turning to Naruto. His eyes softened as he watched the young vampire, who had his mouth wide open revealing two needle-sharp fangs for Kabuto to examine. It was actually kind of... cute, and as much as Sasuke hated to admit it, Naruto seemed completely fine with everything that was going on. Maybe it would be better the let Kabuto take Naruto, so that he could focus on his training-

'_No!_' some distant part of his mind screamed, '_You can't let them take him! You've betrayed him once already, don't do it again!_'

"Are you still here?" Orochimaru asked, voice portraying the message 'get lost' quite clearly. Sasuke squashed down the voice in his head, knowing it didn't matter whether he agreed or not, Orochimaru would do what he said he would, regardless. He threw Naruto one last look, hiding his disappointment when Naruto was looking away, and turned to leave, ignoring the smirking snake behind him.

* * *

_What is he to me?_

_Nothing._

_Then why does it hurt?_

_He used to be your best friend._

_Used to be?_

_It was a long time ago._

_I don't remember..._

_Try._

_I can't._

_That's all right little one. Go to sleep. He'll be gone in the morning._

* * *

(Author's Note): Finally chapter two of Kyuuketsuki is up. This chapter was actually kind of a pain to write. I wrote it quite a while ago, hated it, and then rewrote it. Hopefully chapter three will be much more cooperative.

(1) Karasu means raven. Senpai is an honorific that generally means 'superior' on a school or workplace. Naruto calls Sasuke that because at this point in the story he has no memory (in case it isn't obvious) and doesn't know Sasuke's real name. He has learned Sasuke's name by the end of this chapter, but he'll still call him Karasu-senpai later in an affectionate way.

Hopefully my (nonexistant) readers like this chapter as much as the last one and I'll try to get the next one up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto watched nervously as Kabuto walked back and forth across the room, gathering materials and setting things up for a new experiment. It had already been a week since he had last seen Karasu-, Sasuke-sama

He could see the materials that Kabuto was gathering, the needles, the scalpels and the odd smelling chemicals, and became nervous. His eyes flickered from Kabuto's back and to the door, carelessly left ajar since Kabuto didn't think Naruto would run away. The young vampire was seriously considering slipping away, but he knew he wasn't likely to get far before he was caught, and most likely punished. Still, it was tempting. Maybe if he found Sasuke-sama...

When Kabuto finally turned around Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Walking down the cold, lonely corridors, Naruto never once came across another person. He didn't know it, but it was because he had wandered into one of the 'off-limits' corridors where Orochimaru stored some of his more dangerous experiments.

Cages on either side of Naruto held monsters of varying shapes and sizes, some resembling humans and most looking like grotesque, malformed beasts. There was a line stretching down the length of the corridor, marking the safe distance to stand from the cages. Naruto ignored it, and had good reason to. The creatures in the cages - even the biggest and most frightening - were huddling in the back of their cages, trying to put more distance between themselves and the vampire. Naruto may not have looked intimidating or frightening, but their instincts told them that he was nothing to be messed with. Only one did not have those instincts...

As he walked by one cage, Naruto heard something move inside, close to him. He barely had time to turn his head to look before a large, tattooed hand shot through the bars of the cage and grabbed him. Naruto yelped as the giant hand, large enough to swallow his entire lower arm, jerked him towards the cage, trying to pull him in.

Naruto's free hand shot out and grabbed one of the bars of the cage, trying to push him self away. He stared past the bars of the cage, trying to get a better look at what had grabbed him. It looked like a young man, with a large, bulky frame and pale skin. Orange spiky hair stuck up on his head and mean, yellow eyes stared back at Naruto. His left arm, the one holding onto Naruto, was covered with strange markings as was the left side of his face. They were burning furiously with the same evil power as Sasuke's curse seal. Slowly, Naruto brought his lips down to the creature's hand, bared his fangs, and bit down hard.

"Itai!" the creature cried, in a surprisingly human voice.

* * *

Sasuke sighed, for the umpteenth time. He was reading a scroll on forbidden jutsu. He had already memorized a good part of the scroll, but every so often his thoughts would wander. He managed to push the outside thoughts away, but one thought would always come back.

_Naruto._

Was he okay? Had Orochimaru hurt him? The thought of the sannin's hands on Naruto, especially as he was now, disgusted Sasuke. He tried to tell himself that Naruto wasn't important, that revenge was his first priority, but images of Naruto's eyes, begging for death, invaded his mind.

/Master! Help! \

Sasuke looked up, searching for the source of the voice. Where had it come from? It had been... Naruto's voice... hadn't it? It sounded odd. Less rough than when they were younger, and also, surreal. As if Naruto had spoken directly into his mind...

It had been Naruto's voice, he decided. It couldn't have been anyone else's, but how? He thought back to the massacre, when he had found Naruto. He had heard a voice like that then too. Now, however, it was calling for help. Should he go? Should he ignore it?

Sasuke strained his eyes on the scroll, but he felt something on the far end of his senses that wouldn't let him alone. A sort of tingling that was pulling at him to find Naruto. Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore. He stood up from his desk and left the room, leaving the door ajar behind him.

He ignored Orochimaru's office and the infirmary, ordinarily the first places he would have looked. He didn't know where he was headed, but his body seemed to move on its own through the corridors, at a relaxed pace, as if sensing Naruto's location. Left, right, straight, right... each time he came across another corridor it was as if he already knew which way to go. Eventually he found himself in one of the forbidden corridors, where Orochimaru kept a lot of his less appealing test subjects; the ones that were generally moved back and forth between here and the northern base.

_'That bastard better not have Naruto locked in a cage here somewhere,'_Sasuke thought, ignoring the strangeness of it all. Suddenly he heard someone cry out.

"Itai!"

Sasuke took off running.

* * *

Juugo, the redhead trapped behind the bars of the cage, released Naruto's arm with a start. The lunette fell to the ground, staring at the redhead in wonder as blinked rapidly and looked around, as if wondering where he was.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" Juugo cried as his senses returned. Naruto didn't answer. Juugo looked away from Naruto to examine the bite mark on his arm. Blood was trickling down from the pinpricks, which stung like hell.

"Well, you don't seem to be hurt. That's a relief," Juugo said, attempting a small smile, "My name is Juugo, what's yours?"

Naruto continued to stare at Juugo, but not in the way he was used to being stared at. For one he seemed transfixed on the red liquid trickling down his arm, and he didn't seem to be the slightest bit scared. Juugo shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Wow, you're a talkative one, aren't ya?"

He was still met with no response.

Juugo sighed. He had been hoping to finally have some conversation, even a little bit, but the lunette apparently held no interest in a conversation. He didn't seem frightened, though, by the other half of his personality, and that relieved him in a way. Naruto pushed himself up on his knees and leaned closer to the cage, eyes glowing red. Blood was dripping out of the pinpricks on Juugo's hand.

_Blood..._a voice whispered in Naruto's head. He reached into the bars of the cage and gently placed his hands on Juugo's arm.

B-BUMP

_So hungry… so delicious._

B-BUMP

The voice continued to echo in Naruto's head, rendering him unaware of anything but Juugo and the beautiful liquid running down his arm.

B-BUMP

'_Just a taste_,' he told himself, though he knew it would be more than just a taste.

B-BUMP

"Juugo!"

The sudden cry was somehow enough to break through Naruto's clouded mind and draw his attention away from the crimson liquid trailing down Juugo's arm. He looked up just as someone roughly took his arm and pulled him away from the cage. Naruto was shaken enough from having been so suddenly snapped to reality that he was unable to respond and allowed himself to be yanked away.

Karin breathed a sigh of relief as she removed the vampire from Juugo's reach with no damage inflicted, not counting the bite on Juugo's arm. She hadn't even noticed yet. She pulled Naruto to his feet and began checking him over, searching for any sign of damage. There was nothing. No broken bones, no bruises from when Juugo had grabbed him, nothing.

Juugo watched intently as Karin examined Naruto. His interest in the vampire only grew as he noticed how meticulously she searched for damage, even pulling a small light from her pocket and checking his eyes and such.

"Hey, Karin, who is he?" he asked finally, "You seem pretty interested in him."

"His name is Naruto, from what I've been able to tell, a new arrival. He has some weird condition that Orochimaru-sama is interested in." As she explained she continued to focus on the lunette.

"Condition?" Juugo asked, cocking an eyebrow as his interest grew.

"Vampirism, as far as we can tell. His symptoms match the myths: pale skin, eyes that glow red, fangs, and thirst for blood. Orochimaru-sama plans to develop a new line of curse-seals from him. That's why you were moved from the northern base."

Karin finished her check-up, satisfied that Naruto was unharmed. She stood up and took the vampire's hand. "I'm going to take him back to Orochimaru-sama. He's likely being missed now."

The redhead proceeded to lead Naruto away, out of the dark forbidden corridor. Juugo voiced no protest, but his eyes stayed focused on the lunette's back as he walked away. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness as his form got farther away. He felt drawn Naruto, probably because the small boy showed no fear of him, even after his initial hostility.

As soon as Juugo was sure that Naruto wasn't going to look back, the vampire did. Naruto turned his head, sapphire eyes locking with gold ones. Juugo stared silently, wondering what the other would do. He was surprised when his pale lips shaped themselves into a silent word:

Goodbye.

* * *

(Author's Note: Finally chapter three! I realize that it's short, but I've been having difficulty with this story. I want to finish it, but well, yeah. Again, Sasuke seems quite out of character to me, but I really don't like Sasuke when he's in-character. I like Sasuke before Shippuden better. For those who are able to write good Sasunaru stories while keeping him in-character, kudos! It's really hard! Oh, and before I finish, I'd like to point out that a lunette is an arch of some type, or something that's crescent shaped, but for the sake of this story, it means someone with silver hair. Please review and keep me motivated to write!)


End file.
